


Like Honey and Wine

by Mia_Zeklos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The melody is already in his head by the time he falls down in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Honey and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the most poetic thing I've ever written - and I've written poetry. This is also my first drabble and something I might need to mention is that I've never read a single fic about this pairing.  
> As you can probably guess, this takes place in the scene in 'A Scandal in Belgravia' when Irene drugs Sherlock, and it's from his point of view. What I mostly wanted to portray was what Sherlock was probably thinking when he composed what we have come to know as Irene's theme. So... I'd love to know what you think, because it's quite a new thing for me.

The melody is already in his head by the time he falls down in front of her and then it wraps around his thoughts and his tongue when he loses consciousness and the _here_ and _now_ stop making sense. Every breath is difficult and he isn’t quite sure where he is any longer, but it hardly matters now, when so many things are happening all at once inside his mind.

He can hear every tone, can see every note right in front of him and his fingers are itching to write it down, the ink a striking black against the paper like the hair falling down her back. The music rushes like blood in his ears and fills his mouth, just as graceful and fine as her name – _Irene_ – and it tastes like honey and wine and shines like the lights of London against the night sky; gold and darkness wrapping around each other in a perfect disharmony.

His thoughts are getting out of his control and even as he solves the case from this morning in the matter of seconds, she’s right there, and his mind is speaking with her voice now. She’s there when reality loses its meaning and the music reaches its peak; a final, radiant vision of piercing eyes and blinding beauty before the world goes dark.


End file.
